


The Domestication of Canis Lupus - a podfic

by Eien_Ni



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Pre-Slash, Puppy Play, word count: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 14:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_Ni/pseuds/Eien_Ni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The age old story of a boy and his dog werewolf. They play in the woods, they go for walks.<br/>They don’t talk about it. Ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Domestication of Canis Lupus - a podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Domestication of Canis Lupus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/485744) by [zoemathemata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata). 



> A big thank you to [zoemathemata](http://archiveofourown.org/users/zoemathemata/pseuds/zoemathemata) for allowing me to do this podfic! My apologies for taking so long to post it, but school and life got in the way.

Click on [this link](http://archiveofourown.org/works/485744) to read the story.

Click on [this link](http://www.4shared.com/mp3/dgRNxLWH/Domestication.html?) to download/listen to the podfic from 4shared.

Click on [this link](http://www.mediafire.com/?8i41y43m84ykq61) to download the podfic from mediafire.

Let me know if neither of the links work. It seems to be touch and go as to whether or not they cooperate for me.


End file.
